Love In The Name Of War
by JessieBearxo
Summary: The story of Edward and Bella was considered to be the greatest love story of all time. Vampire mates modeled themselves of the love shared between the couple, mate-less vampires dreamed to obtain even a fraction of their devotion to each other. It was considered to be the greatest love story in history. Though that was wrong. Alec and Ana were the greatest love of all time.


Chapter One. The past.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Anastasia? Anastasia, where are you?" Alec called, a smile evident in his angelic voice as he pushed the tree branch from his path, following the trail of snow that was gradually getting thicker and deeper as he moved closer to her. He could not help but grin at the games she played on him. She was not like any other woman – vampire or otherwise – that he had ever come across. She was far more entertaining than any of the other Volturi members that he had spent his dreary existence with. "Anastasia?"_

_"__Come and find me!" she shouted eagerly from a short distance away, her voice a song to his ears as his long dead heart seemed to warm. His smirk widened as a wave of icy wind suddenly blasted onto his face, covering every inch of the ground in a fresh thick blanket of white so that he could no longer track her footsteps. He groaned loudly, to which she replied with a delighted giggle. "Oh do not give up so quickly, good sir. A damsel in distress awaits your rescue!"_

_"__You humor me. Now come out of hiding! This weather is chilling me to the bone!" he informed her with a shout, though she would have heard him whether his words were whispered so quietly that they sounded a breath to the air. He involuntarily shivered, the ice seeping through his collar and down his pale white chest. Anastasia adored the cold, which over the years had forced his own mind to numb itself from the chill, as her smile meant more to him than his own discomfort. It was her favorite weather to conjure, thus inflicting a long, harsh and freezing cold winter on the land of Volterra for over a century. She was talented in conjuring other aspects of weather, of course, though the cold was her preference – which she of course could not help or change. She had been a girl of fiftten living in Russia when she was turned; the cold had been the only thing she'd ever known._

_Jane had threatened to use her powers on her numerous times over the century Anastasia had lived, demanding the warmth returned. Anastasia had almost frozen Jane solid when her mind was pierced with the burning heat, Alec running in between them and numbing both of their senses until they had calmed themselves. That was almost fifty years ago, and the tensions between the two young vampires continued to rise on every occasion they were forced to interact. Even Chelsea had been unable to mend their relationship, the pure hatred in it far too strong._

_Since the day that Jane had inflicted her evil upon Anastasia, the young women had been placed at separate ends of the castle, with Alec instructed to visit Jane on an equal interval to Anastasia to avoid another confrontation, this time over him. He savored each interval he was granted to share with his Anastasia, frequently looking out into the dead of the night until the sun rose from behind the mountains, and his time with Jane ended, so that he could spend with his love._

_"__Oh where, oh where is my rescuer?" Anastasia called out loudly, a grin evident in her tone as it broke through Alec's thoughts. Alec moved through the snow with more determination, her voice closer than he had expected, eager to embrace her. Even a moment away from her was painful and unbearable. He could visualize her in his mind as she said this, creamy white hand on her forehead as she famed desperation, golden eyes narrowing in his direction as she stifled laughter, blonde hair falling halfway down her back as she leaned against a rock, awaiting his presence with a smirk played on her full pink lips. She would not shiver from the ice that she had created, which froze even vampires, whom were usually immune to sever weather conditions. In fact, he would not be surprised if she was leaning against a rock covered in the most snow out of all of them, yet another cloak and gown given to her momentarily spoiled, until she called for heated wind to retain it's former glory. He moved faster with the image of her burned into his mind, his footsteps no longer silent as his feet crushed the snow underneath him loudly. "You're getting closer."_

_"__Do not play with me Anastasia," he growled, both infatuated and aggravated at her playful teasing, hearing her voice only seconds away as he burst through the ice-covered trees, red eyes wide as he searched the white for her. She grinned, a vision of an angel to not only his eyes, and she stood up straighter. He was immobile instantly as her beauty stunned him, just as it always did. He was not worthy of her love, though she gave it to him willingly. It was not a love that Dorothea – the vampire with the gift to break and form bods – created, either. They were born for each other. The scent of her human life on her own clothes had indicated that she was in fact his La Tua Cantante._

_They were destined for a great love from the beginning of time._

_He was not worthy of her love, though she have it to him willingly. He was not worthy to intake her scent, to look upon her face, to taste her lips, though she did not halt his actions. She closed the space between them in an instant, her soft pale arms wrapping around his neck as she absentmindedly stroked his shoulder-length brown curls that she loved so much. His breath caught as their eyes locked, and she smiled at him lovingly._

_"__I missed you," she informed him softly, her amusement melting as pure love washed through her, becoming only an extension of his muscular body as he wrapped an arm around her waiting adoringly in response to her words. She exhaled a blissful sigh as he stroked her face with his feather-light fingertips softly, as if to make sure that she was indeed real, and that this was not some sick dream where he fell in love with someone far too good for him. It only took seconds for his gentle touch to fade, and was shoved sharply to the side as his desperation overtook his senses, his lips crashing against hers roughly. She responded just as eagerly, his tongue running across her thick bottom lip, begging for entry, to which she replied with no hesitation and opened her mouth fully, allowing him access to whatever part of her he wanted._

_His hands ran along her womanly hips, up her sides, across her breasts, loving and feeling every part of her, claiming it as his own. He moved her back to the stone she had previously perched on, yanking up the hem of her dark red long dress roughly and kissing her neck, grinning as she ripped off his blazer and shirt roughly, her fingers trailing over his stomach, leaving a trail of electricity inside him from where her touch left him. He ripped away every unnecessary under-garment meant to consume the time of potential rapists, yanking down his own trousers so that he could enter her quickly._ _She whimpered in pleasure as they became one, moving with him in unison as they paused their kisses to pant loudly, heads resting on each others shoulders as they gripped onto each other desperately, attempting to get closer to their other half, even though no aspect of skin was not touching between them._

_No words were shared. They just held each other, tumbling to the ground together as the stone became too much of an obstacle, making love in the snow and in the presence of the forest, as they did every day. It was glorious. Euphoric. Mind enflaming. Some mates bickered like drunken human couples. Though not them. They would make love for eternity if they were permitted the time. They would hold each other every second of every day for the rest of their existence if others did not stand in their way._

_And loving each other for the rest of time was a certainty. Whether seconds, minutes or hours, whether time, space, or distance denied them contact. They would love each other for eternity._

_"__Ana," Alec whispered in her ear, burying his face in her soft blonde curls and inhaling her scent deeply. The pleasant mixture of mud and roses, alongside her natural perfume of an oncoming storm filled his senses, and he sighed an enchanted sigh as his Anastasia whimpered once more. It was the one scent that he was certain would stay in his mind for the rest of his existence. He would not forget that scent. He _could _not forget that scent. It was what he assumed was the smell of a tavern to an alcoholic denied entry. Teasing. Alluring. Irresistible. She was his drug. And he could not get enough of it._

_"__Oh my Alec," she whispered in reply, her mouth opening in pleasure as she grasped the back of his neck, eyes closing as he smiled down on her lovingly, forehead resting against hers. He hated not seeing those shining golden eyes – why they were golden, why she had chosen to join Carlisle in their pursuit to never consume human blood and only drink from animals, no member of the Volturi knew, though he was the only vampire among them that respected their efforts. If he had even half as much self control as the barbarians back at the castle, who feasted on countless human throats each day, as if they were a dying breed._

_It was one of the many things he loved so deeply about her. Her _pure_ heart. A heart that for some strange reason she had entrusted solely in his care. He released himself into her, groaning in her ear as she gripped his shoulders fiercely, giggling as she pulled him down onto her further. She took his face into her hands, placing kisses on his nose and cheeks until he had composed himself, smiling at him adoringly. "I love you, Alec. You are mine, and I am yours."_

_"__You are mine, my love, and I am yours," he repeated, stroking her face delicately as he slowly pulled himself from her, placing kisses that varied in fierceness as he moved his lips slowly down her throat, nuzzling into her hand with the back of his head, groaning in disapproval as she pushed herself into an upright position, – taking him along with her – though smirked as she sat on his lap facing him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she twirled a lock of his hair and faming complete interest in it as she felt his eyes on her face._

_Few were permitted to touch Alec. Even fewer were permitted to hold eye contact with him for more than a few moments, and so she teased him about it frequently when she pretended not to be interested in looking at him intently. She savored the honor that was bestowed upon her, however, and took every chance she could to touch or kiss him. His eyes, though… while she loved him deeply, she could not help but resent the shade of ruby – though she would never tell him that. The color stood for everything she hated._

_The consuming and murder of innocent human beings. Carlisle – one of her closest confidantes, and her creator – had taught her about his compassion, how to still maintain a soul and conscience despite what creature she was. She had tried to convert Alec may times, though each occasion where he was near complying Jane would swoop in with a cut up human, letting him inhale the scent of human blood. He apologized to Anastasia each every time, and it was beginning to get hard for her to accept it._

_"__How many times have I told you not to hide from me? I spend an entire night with my sister, impatiently waiting for the sun to rise – for you to waste our precious time together? I should cut you off for punishment," Alec replied in a soft voice, brushing the hair out of her eyes as they grinned in unison, her smile prompting his. He adored her smile. He would _kill _for that smile. She ran her fingertips along his jaw, the snowflakes now shedding from the sky settling on their heads, the change of weather indicating when they were in each others presence, whether she was aware of it or not. It was a sign of when she was in her happiest moments, to which most were shared with her Alec._

_She opened her mouth to reply, though all that came out was a deafening shriek, and she curled into a ball on his chest._

_"__Anastasia? Ana – what's wrong?" he asked desperately, confusion washing over him a dark blanket of angry black cloud swarmed above them, rapidly unleashing lightening strikes on the ground. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils, and his eyes widened. This change in her control so quickly had only happened once before; when Jane was using her powers. Alec's fists clenched. He was going to kill her._

_"__Make it stop! Alec, make it stop! Stop, stop, _stop_!" she screamed, clutching onto his arm desperately as he wrapped them around her, attempting to shield her from wherever his sister was hiding, creating a barrier so that she could no longer pierce Anastasia's mind. He looked at her with wide eyes, the red rubies flooding with pain at her shrieks. A black mist seeped from his hands, consuming her slowly as the screams suddenly halted, and her eyes glazed over. He glared out into the green, pulling Ana closer to him as Jane, Demetri, and Felix suddenly emerged – the guards alongside his sister darting over to his side and ripping him from Anastasia, Felix snapping his wrists painfully in an effort to cut off his power. Anastasia began to scream again, and Alec growled._

_"__Leave her alone, Jane. She hasn't done anything," Alec informed his sister, narrowing his eyes and fighting against his coven members as they pinned him to the ground. Jane simply ignored him, moving towards her innocent victim, who was sobbing unshed tears. He snarled as Jane closed the proximity between them, continuing his futile attempt to overpower the guards and strike her down._

_"__You've been a naughty girl, haven't you Anastasia? Master Aro cannot wait to speak with you, and Master Caius cannot wait to determine your punishment," Jane informed her in a dead tone, sparing a smirk in Demetri's direction, ordering him in an unspoken command to move towards the screaming girl and throw her over his shoulders. Jane kicked at a clump of snow spitefully as she strode confidently back the way she had come. Felix hauled Alec off the ground, holding onto him tightly as he pushed him forward._

_"__What has she supposedly done, Jane?" Alec asked, hatred in his voice as Felix broke his wrists for a second time, snapping the newly healed bones, halting the black mist that had seeped from him. He cried out in pain, though it was muffled as Anastasia screamed, writhing in pain over Demetri's shoulder. Alec winced at the agony contained within the shrill, wishing desperately that they could be lying in the snow once more, in each other's arms, safe. He snarled at Jane's lack of answer, glaring at the back of her blonde head. "Jane! What has she done?"_

_Anastasia's shriek pierced his heart, and he weakened at the knees. Felix growled as he struggled to hold him up, Demetri halting to sharply strike his coven mate in the stomach, continuing to follow Jane once Alec doubled over in pain, eyes blurry. He had never hated his sister until this moment – and as the jagged lightening strikes matching his love's pain shed from the sky, he wished for one to light a fire near his cruel sibling, so that he could throw her in and watch her burn alive. His eyes were focused on Ana's trembling body, wishing that he could switch places and experience the pain for himself._

_"__Come along, boys. We must not keep our Masters waiting," Jane instructed, picking up the pace faster as the Volturi castle came into view. Alec caught his breath, eyes widening even further as he looked between his love and the building. Something was going to go terribly wrong. He could feel it in his bones._


End file.
